POR QUÉ A MI
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Una salida normal con amigos: ¿Qué podría salir mal?/ Delicioso/Me gustaría darle una mordida/¡Aléjense! ¡Mi inocencia ttebayo!


_Los personajes pertenecen a la Shounen Jump. La historia es completamente mía, así que no al plagio, señores._

_._

_._

_._

**¡POR QUÉ A MÍ!**

.

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto era un joven estudiante de preparatoria, un escandaloso y chillón estudiante de preparatoria. Y como todo chico a esa edad, solía meterse en muchos problemas al tratar de experimentar algunas cosas supuestamente reservadas para los adultos. Por ejemplo, robaba el auto a sus padres para salir de fiesta con sus amigos, entraba a clubes nocturnos con la ayuda de su abuelo y algunos contactos. Hasta una vez llegó por accidente en una de sus escapadas a la afamada zona **rosa*** de Konoha pero sus amigos y él salieron disparados al ver que esas chicas venían "con sorpresa".

Las típicas locuras de adolescencia él las llevaba al límite y ese sábado no era la excepción.

_-¡Menma, muévete! ¡Los demás ya nos están esperando!_

-_No me jodas, Naruto. No soy yo el que se demoró casi 5 horas arreglándose en el baño antes que entrara. Eres una nenaza, idiota_-recriminó a su hermano.

-_Eso es porque para lograr la perfección se necesita tiempo, hermanito´ttebayo_-se inflaba de orgullo el rubio.

-_Tsk, a veces me preguntó ¿Cómo demonios compartimos genes?-_alisó su camisa y siguió caminando hacia la salida. Volteó a ver a su hermano que se miraba al espejo arreglándose quien sabe qué.-_Deja de mirarte el culo y sal de una vez_-gritó desde la puerta.

_-¡Ya voy!-_Se miró una última vez y se dispuso a salir. Hoy nada le arruinaría la salida. Si Menma quería estar con su cara de estreñido toda la noche a él le iba a resbalar completamente.

_**Allí aún no sabía lo que aguardaba la noche y lo peligrosa que se pondría.**__**  
**_

…*…..*…

Dos horas después, ya se encontraba en camino hacia la ciudad después de haber recogido a todos sus amigos. Hoy era especial ya que era la inauguración de una disco por lo cual todos estaban entusiasmados.

-_Muchachos prepárense para hacer historia_-gritaba un eufórico Suigetsu-¡_Hoy romperemos la marca en beber tragos!_

_-¡Sí! ¡Qué la llama de la juventud se encienda en todos nosotros!_

_-Deja de moverte, Lee. Estás aplastándome-_se quejó Neji_._

El mencionado solo gruño. Odiaba que el idiota de Hozuki andará jodiendo mientras estaba en sus piernas. ¡Quién había sido el idiota que había propuesto llevar un solo auto para nueve personas! Ahora tenía que sentir como era prácticamente aplastado por unos imbéciles y ni quería imaginar qué demonios era lo que estaba agarrando. Definitivamente esta sería una espantosa noche.

Volvió a gruñir_-¡Carajo, Naruto! ¡¿Cuánto falta?! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco aquí!-_mientras estaba tratando de acomodarse fallando completamente.

_-Ya falta poco. No desesperes, Men-nii-_se burló mientras el otro bufaba.

_-¿Por qué tuviste que traerlo?-_se quejó Sasuke que se encontraba de copiloto -_Ya me hartaron sus quejidos cada 5 putos minutos._

-Si tanto te quejas de mi Uchiha porque no te vienes atrás y aguantas a estos idiotas y dejas de estar de princesita adelante-una vena apareció en la cabeza de Sasuke. Definitivamente Menma era más molesto que Naruto a veces.

-_Tranquilo Teme, que te van a salir arrugas de tanto poner cara de constipado. Además si tienes cara de niña ´ttebayo- _un golpe fue lo que recibió por su comentario. Olvídenlo, Naruto siempre se llevaría la corona en molestia.

-_Hmp, idiota._

_-¡Teme no me golpees mientras manejo´ttebayo! ¡Nos pudimos matar!_

_-Sí, Sasuke. Se te pega lo idiota a veces-_se burló el Inuzuka.

_-Hmp-_fue lo único que dijo.

-_Ya paren de pelear. Ya llegamos-_señalo Shino que estaba encima de Kiba-_Estaciona por aquí Naruto._

_-Hai, hai-_después de estacionar. Todos bajaron y miraron el edificio que tenían en frente. Todos sonrieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada pero fueron detenidos por Naruto.

-_Entremos._

_-Esperen-_todos lo miraron extrañados-_¿en qué momento llegó Shino´ttebayo?_

Todos cayeron estilo anime-_Naruto, debes tener más en cuenta a tus amigos._

Los demás golpearon al rubio por sus estupideces.

…*…..*…

Entrar a la disco no fue un gran problema, simplemente usaron "El encanto Uchiha" de Sasuke para convencer al raro cuidador de que los dejara entrar.

Mientras Kiba y Naruto no paraban de reír-_No puedo creer que te diera su número´ttebayo_.

_-¿Cuándo lo llamarás Sasuke? El hombre se veía ilusionado_-volvieron a estallar de risas.

-_Hmp, cállense. Par de_ idiotas-dijo mientras una nube negra lo cubría. Eso había sido humillante y asqueroso.

-_Tsk, dejen de actuar como unos niñatos y busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos-d_ijo Menma.

Los demás bufaron y renegaron pero siguieron al chico de todos modos. Se ubicaron en la zona más alejada del local para evitar que los que bailaban y los borrachos los molestarán. Neji, Juugo, Sasuke, Menma y Lee se sentaron mientras que los demás se fueron a buscar algunas bebidas.

-¿_Qué es lo que pedirán´ttebayo?-_miró a sus amigos.

-_Neji me pidió que le llevará un refresco_-dijo Kiba-_Ya saben toda la tontería del "amigo elegido"* y eso._

-_Además que tenemos que darle lo mismo a Lee para que su "llama de la juventud" no se descontrole_-se burló Suigetsu-¿_Recuerdan lo qué pasó la última vez?-rio-Ese poste no volverá a ser el mismo_-volvió a reír.

-_No deberían burlarse así de sus amigos. No es_ bueno-mencionó Shino.

-_Oye Kiba, ¿para que lo invitas si sabes cómo se pone?-susurró_

_-Yo no lo invite, se invitó solo para compartir más con sus amigos-_imitó el Inuzuka.

Suigetsu solo sonrió. Qué clase de amigos se había conseguido.

-¡_Volvamos a las bebidas´ttebayo! Ya quiero divertirme-_gritó Naruto. Los otros tres aceptaron sin chistar recitándole a Naruto sus pedidos.

Se acercaron a la barra e hicieron sus pedidos-_Dos refrescos, 4 Bloody Marys* y tres cervezas, por favor_-la chica anotó los pedidos y volteó a prepararlos.

Mientras conversaban ignorando completamente lo que una de las barmans agregaba a sus bebidas.

_-Aquí tienen sus bebidas, chicos que las disfruten-_dijo sonriendo coqueta.

Todos los chicos se lo agradecieron y se fueron a su mesa.

_**Todos lamentarían no haber estado atentos ese instante.**_

La chica volteó buscando con la mirada a cierta persona, cuando la vio se acercó-_Ya está. ¿Dondé está lo que me prometió?_

El encapuchado sacó un sobre y se lo entregó-_Bien hecho, querida. Te lo ganaste_-y se alejó buscando un lugar mejor para disfrutar el espectáculo que pronto se realizaría.

…*…..*…

-_Aquí está por quién lloraban muchachos´ttebayo-_gritó el rubio.

_-Ya deja de decir estupideces y dame mi cerveza_-siseó Menma. Su hermano solo le hizo mala cara mientras pasaba las bebidas a sus amigos.

_-Bueno muchachos es hora de un brindis_-exclamó Kiba_-¡Por qué el idiota Naruto no chocó el auto esta vez!_

_-¡Hey! ¡Lo de la última vez fue un accidente!_

_-Eso dile a mis tres costillas rotas, idiota_-se quejó Menma. Naruto soló rio nervioso. Esa vez simplemente se distrajo con una mariposa que pasaba y chocaron contra un árbol. Nada grave según él.

_-Ya dejen de burlarse de mí y tomemos´ttebayo_-alzó su copa para tomar pero un mal movimiento hizo que se le cayera. Todos los demás chicos rieron ante la desgracia de su amigo y tomaron de sus propios vasos sintiendo un sabor extraño pero no le dieron importancia.

Mientras Naruto lloriqueaba por su cerveza perdida_-Demonios, me deben dinero de las bebidas. ¡Páguenme ya! Necesito comprar otra_-miró al grupo. Frunció el ceño al verlos mareados tan rápido-¡_Hey! ¿Qué les pasa´ttebayo?-_sacudió a Kiba, quién estaba más cerca, y este lo miró de un modo muy extraño.

-_¿Kiba? ¿E-Estás bien?-_el pelimarrón se acercó al rubio y empezó a olerlo-_¡O-Oye, A-Alejáte p-pulgoso!-_él lo empujaba lo más fuerte posible pero el otro seguía con su labor.

-_Delicioso_-escuchó susurrar al Inuzuka lo cual lo alteró más. Miró a los demás y todos lo observaban fijamente; lentamente todos se acercaron a él y empezaron a olisquearlo también…todos excepto Menma que se estaba cabizbajo.

-_Sí, delicioso-_dijo Shino.

_-Nunca había olido nada igual_-secundó Juugo.

-_Me dan ganas de darle un mordisco_-finalizó Suigetsu. Poco a poco todos se fueron acercando a él con una mirada demasiado perturbadora como para describirla. Desde Sasuke hasta Neji lo olisqueaban mientras lo tocaban.

_-C-Chicos..¿q-qué les sucede?-_de repente sintió un pellizco en su trasero-_¡Hey! ¡No toques eso! ¡Neji! ¡Déjame! ¡Juugo, no me mires así! ¡Kiba deja de lamerme! ¡Shino qué carajo haces allí abajo! ¡Lee deja de jalarme! ¡Suigetsu saca tu mano de allí! ¡Teme, aleja tu cara de la mía´ttebayo!_

_-Quiero. Lo deseo-_todos repetían lo mismo una y otra y otra vez.

Estaba muy asustado todos se comportaban como si él fuera un pedazo de carne y ellos perros hambrientos-_**Si no escapó ahora, me van a violar**_-pensar eso le hizo entrar en pánico. De repente, Menma se levantó empujó a todos y agarro del cuello a su hermano para poder salir corriendo.

Naruto suspiro de alivio al verse lejos de esos maniáticos al menos su hermano no le haría nada malo.

_**Ni siquiera se imaginaba que estar con su gemelo sería peor.**_

.

.

.

-¡_Menma, suéltame!-_gritaba desesperado el rubio mientras corrían por las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

Pararon junto a un callejón para regularizar sus respiraciones-_Bien, los dejamos muy atrás´ttebayo_-se rascó la nariz- _¡Estoy tan feliz~ttebayo_!-cantó. Giró para ver a su hermano pero él seguía con la mirada gacha_-Etto…Menma_-agitó sus manos frente a él pero nada-_¿Menma? Yuhuuu, Tierra llamando a Menma´ttebayo_-trataba de llamarlo. Hasta le dijo que se comió toda su dispensa de meronpan, pero no hizo nada.

Un rato pasó hasta que el pelinegro empezó a susurrar algo que no entendía bien; se acercó un poco más para escuchar-_No es justo_-Naruto se extrañó pero siguió escuchando-_No es justo, no es justo_-lo tomo de las solapas y acercó su rostro al de su hermano…a su aterrado hermano.

-_¿Por qué tomas más atención a ellos que a mí?-_Naruto se asustó tanto de la frase como de la expresión de Menma. Este último estaba muy sonrojado con una mirada tan extrañamente tierna que le dio escalofríos. ¿Eso era lo que la gente llamaba Uke? Los ojos le brillaban y lo miraban con anhelo.

-_M-Menma ¿q-qué diablos te pasa? _

_-Mou~No me digas así Onii-chan_-ok, si el Menma grúñon y malhumorado le hartaba, el Menma tierno le daba escalofríos.

_-¡¿Tú no eres así?! ¡¿Qué han hecho contigo´ttebayo?!-_lo zarandeó.

-_Mou~Vamos Oniichan, no te portes así y divirtámonos_-empezó a tocarle el trasero y el pecho.

-¡_Menma, por favor no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después´ttebayo!_

_-¡Eso no se toca! _

_-¡Si sigues ya no me podré casar de blanco´ttebayo! _

_-¡Eso no se hace entre hermanos, enfermo!_

_-¡Menma detente! _

_-¡No me volveré a comer tu meronpans! _

_-¡Por favor, te lo ruego! _

_-¡No me bajes los pantalones pervertido! _

_-¡No te bajes los tuyos tampoco! _

En un último acto desesperado por proteger su integridad, tomo una tapa de un bote de basura y con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Suspiro-_Al fin a salvo_-pero cuando estaba por hacer el baile de la victoria vio a sus demás amigos acercándose a él.

-_Te encontramos, precioso_

ÉL solo pudo correr-¡_KYAA! ¡Por qué a mí!_

_._

_._

_._

En otro lado, una persona se sacaba la capucha que usaba revelando un corto cabello rojizo. Tomo su teléfono y marcó a su cómplice.

-_Tía Kushina, él trabajo está hecho._

-_Muy bien hecho, Nagato-kun´ttebane. Así el idiota de mi hijo aprenderá que no se debe meter con el auto y el ramen de alguien_-había podido vengarse de los inmaduros de sus hijos y de paso de los amigos de ellos. Jamás volverían a dejar hecha una porquería su amado auto.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, un grupo de jóvenes fueron encontrados desmayados y semidesnudos junto a un chico rubio muy alterado con una sartén que repetía sin parar: ¡**POR QUE A MÍ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Naruto, sobre lo que pasó la otra noche. ¡Te culpamos a ti, idiota!**

**-Ustedes con lo que quisieron robar mi inocencia´ttebayo-desde entonces Namikaze Naruto se encuentra en el hospital por mútiples golpes.**

* * *

**Y así termina este sensual OS con un toquetín de yaoi. Ando en esa onda últimamente y no me pude resistir.**

**Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me encanto escribirlo. Los quiero Bye Bye**

**Me dejan un review? **


End file.
